


Itsy Bitsy Kindergartner

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Chrom is dead, F/M, Fluff, Lucina loves her baby brother, Mentions of Vore, School, Tiny Morgan, micro/macro, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: Morgan's starting Kindergarten which is extra exciting considering he's only a half inch tall but school is gonna be more than just sunshine and rainbows. Thankfully he has his older sister Lucina to help him along the way!





	Itsy Bitsy Kindergartner

Lucina was sleeping very comfortably, but she was feeling a pinch in her nose, Lucina decided to ignore it. "Come Lucina, its the first day of school, you need to get up!" At that Lucina's eyes opened fast, she had to cross her eyes a bit but the one pinching her nose was her five year old brother Morgan, who was an half inch tall. "Morgan, get off my nose please." Lucina said calmly addressing her little brother (hah, puns!) "Nope!" Morgan giggled, Lucina sighed slowly getting out of bed so Morgan wouldn't fall off her face, though he would be fine as all tinies were terrifyingly durable, capable of withstanding even the harsh environment of a stomach and enjoy it, which was thankful as there have been a few accidents where Morgan had ended up getting swallowed.

Lucina was getting dressed, today was going to be the first day of her freshman year and Morgan was going to start kindergarten.

Lucina walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen where her mother, Robin was making breakfast. "Morning kids, you ready for your first day of school?" Robin asked cheerfully hugging Lucina and plucking Morgan off Lucina's face and gently kissed his head. "Morning mommy" Morgan greeted with a cute grin. Robin smiled back placing Morgan on Lucina's shoulder, the boy clinging to his sister's long hair like they were vines.

Lucina sat down at the kitchen table and set Morgan on the table. "Here ya go kiddos eat up, you got a big day ahead of you." Robin said putting a plate which had eggs and bacon in front of Lucina as well on the side of the plate Morgan had a little area which had tiny bits which were the perfect size for him. Morgan wasn't the only tiny in the world so they did have plates and things like that for his size but where Robin lived they didn't sell any and buying online was too expensive. Lucina greedily ate the food in front of her, thankfully she didn't have to worry about stabbing Morgan with a fork as his food was separated from her own.

After the siblings had finished they went to brush their teeth, Morgan actually having a tooth brush his size. Although someone else had to apply the tooth paste onto it and make sure not to bury Morgan in tooth paste (which had happened more than once)

"Hey mom why is that you're having Morgan go to kindergarten, he already knows how read, you bought him a pencil his size and taught him to write, basically he knows everything a kindergartner would learn." Lucina said as she got her backpack on, Morgan clinging to her hair. "While that is true Lucina, Morgan still needs to be with kids his age. Besides he can't start first grade till he's six so might as well have him go to kindergarten ." Robin explained straightening a picture on the mantel piece. "Oh Chrom I hope in whatever afterlife exists that you can still see our children growing up." Robin said looking at the picture of her late husband Chrom. He had died of cancer when Morgan was two but even till the end he tried his best to enjoy life telling Lucina and Robin not to let his death prevent them from achieving happiness.

While normally Lucina rode he bus to school but since today was the first day of school and Morgan was starting kindergarten Robin decided to drive them to school instead. Thankfully the school Lucina went to was K-12 school which meant that Morgan would be in the same school as her and Lucina would be able to reach him if anything went wrong.

In this world tinies were as common as disabled people (blind, deaf in wheel chairs) and were often treated as such. At times having special things installed in buildings so they can get around as easily as a normally. People being born tiny is usually from genetics often times skipping generations. As well how occasionally a disabled person would be bullied tinies have been bullied before and were also the main victims of kidnapping.

On the drive to the school, which was known as Emblem Academy Robin talked to Morgan. "So Morgan are you worried about your very first day of school?" Robin asked to Morgan who was sitting in her lap. "No, but I can't wait to make a bunch of new friends!" Morgan exclaimed cheerfully, Robin chuckling in response.

They arrived at the school, which considering it was a K-12 school it was massive being somewhere around four stories tall. Robin and Lucina got out of the car, Morgan standing on Robin's shoulder. They walked into the school the interior being just as grand as the outside. "Lucina you know you can go ahead and go to you're the class." Robin said testing Lucina to see what her response would be. "It's fine besides I should know where Morgan's classroom is so I can pick him up." Lucina replied, Robin smiling as Lucina had passed.

Robin and Lucina had easily found the the classroom Morgan was supposed to go to. When they walked there weren't any kids implying that they got here early. "Hello can I help you." Robin and Lucina turned around to see a lithe woman in her twenties with blue eyes and short purple hair. "Kiran, is that you, you've grown up so much." Robin exclaimed cheerfully before being hugged by the woman. "Oh it's been so long, I practically died when we had to move away but I moved back here after I got out of college." The woman now known as Kiran said separating herself from Robin. "Mother who is this woman?" Lucina asked narrowing her eyes. "This is Kiran, I used to baby sit her and her brother before I married your father." Robin answered before Turing back to the younger woman. "So you became a kindergarten teacher, eh?" Robin asked, Kiran snorting in amusement "I wish, I just became a student teacher so I'll be helping out, why are you here, you're daughter there doesn't look like a kindergartner?" Kiran said pointing at Lucina. " "Well it's because of my son, who is going into kindergarten, say hello to Miss Maleficarum, Morgan." Robin said plucking her son, who was covered up by the hair on Robin's shoulder, and showed him standing on her palm to Kiran. Kiran's eyes lit up and squealed, picking up the five-year-old and hugging him to her cheek, Morgan being a friendly little boy hugged back enjoying the affection. Kiran moved Morgan away from her face and just held him in her hand and just stared at him. "Robin you are so freaking lucky to have this adorable little boy, Chrom must jealous of all the attention he receives." Kiran said, Robin wincing before leaning into Kiran's ear whispering something. At that Kiran's smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry for your loss." Kiran said, before managing to go back to a half smile. "So are there any questions you have about the set up here?" Kiran asked clapping her hands, accidentally squishing Morgan but he was still fine. "Actually I do, do they still do nap time in kindergarten, because when Lucina was in kindergarten they had nap time and I want to know if things have changed since then." Robin asked to the student teacher, who had moved Morgan to Robin's shoulder. "Well they made it so it was optional but we still do it here because the main teacher really loves sleeping so she likes having extra time to sleep, so part of my job is making sure nothing goes wrong when all the kids and Tiki goes to sleep."

"It helps me create a closer bond with the kids." They turned around to see a woman with of average height with green hair and a good figure enter the room. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, and the in the afternoon." Kiran said rolling her eyes at the older woman. Tiki walked up to Robin "Hello Robin I believe you've been doing well, thank you for calling me over the phone to tell me about Morgan, despite the fact that this school is equipped with special passage ways for tinies we never had any tiny students." Tiki explained to the woman who nodded in understanding. "Now you said you wanted some special arrangements for Morgan over the phone?" Tiki asked getting a nod in response. "Yes, during the nap time can you set aside a little place for him separate from the other kids so nobody accidentally rolls on top of him?" Robin asked to the teacher "Of course anything else?" "Yes, while not a phobia per say but Morgan normally acts very uncomfortable when he is touched by a male the only exception was Chrom. So if its possible if you could have Morgan seated at either your desk or a girl's desk?" Robin requested "Of course, I'll keep him at my desk so It will be fair." Tiki said to Robin. Robin held Morgan up to her face "Now Morgan I want you to be a good boy today, can you do that for mommy?" Robin asked to her minuscule son. "Yes mommy" "Now give mommy a kiss." Robin said gently moving Morgan over to he cheeks which he gave a quick peck. "Hey, I want a kiss too." Lucina pouted, Robin Morgan over to Lucina who kissed her cheek too. "Bye mommy, bye Luci!" Morgan said as the two women left after he was moved to Tiki's hand, Robin to work and Lucina to her first class."

Lucina made her way to her first class on the second floor, which was where all her classes take place. Her first class was math, she got into the room which her schedule said was her math class. Inside the room looked like a standard classroom desks, posters, a whiteboard etc. There were some kids already in the room sitting at desks none of which she recognized. "Take a seat, I haven't made a seating chart yet so today is free game." Lucina looked over and saw at the back of the classroom was a incredibly tall, but lithe man with purple hair that went to his earlobes and had red eyes. He was standing next to a desk which was probably his as it had computer there.

Lucina took the seat closest to her. "You must be Lucina." Lucina turned to her right and sitting next to her was easily described as a teenage version Tharja, the mother of one of Lucina's best friends, Noire. Although this girl had red (fun fact I first paired Hayato with Hinoka, than paired Rhajat with Kiragi forgetting that they were cousins) hair which looked like it was brushed to the point of being perfectly flat. "I am, I don't suppose we have met." Lucina replied in confusion the girl laughing slightly. "My cousin Noire talks about you a lot, thankfully not to the point where it's annoying. I almost forgot my names Rhajat." The now introduced Rhajat said offering Lucina her hand which she shook. "So which parent of yours is related to Tharja?" Lucina asked continuing the conversation "My father is Aunt Tharja's younger brother." Rhajat explained to the blue haired girl.

After a bit more talking the teacher had walked in the front of the class. "Welcome students, as you can obviously tell this is math class, what's not so obvious is that I am Mr. Maleficarum if you can't pronounce that you can call me Mr. M but what you can't Call me is tall purple dude, and yes someone has called me that before and they lived to regret it. Now raise you're hand if you think math is important." Mr. Malecifcarum said, Lucina, Rhajat and most of the other students raised their hand. "Well for the people who didn't raise your hand you are incredibly wrong and by the end of the year all of you will think math is important whether or not you like math. Now it's time to take attendance."

In the kindergarten classroom Morgan watched as children filtered into the room, Morgan hiding behind Kiran's coffee mug not because he was afraid but because he wanted Tiki or Kiran to be the one to reveal him as opposed to some random kid who would see him before everyone got into the room. As all the kids got into the room and sat down Tiki had walked in the front room. "Hello children, I am Miss Tiki and I'll be your teacher, as well to help me over here." Tiki introduced, when she talked about Kiran she gestured her hand over to her, the student teacher waving with an nervous smile.

"Now before we do anything we have a very special student here." Tiki said slowly reaching over picking up Morgan gently and had him stand on your palm. "This here is Morgan as you can see he is very small but I want you to treat him like you would treat your friends okay?" Tiki asked as all the students stared in awe at Morgan, the boy being reasonably uncomfortable as not this many people have looked at him with this much intent. "Yes miss Tiki" The students said in unison "That's good, now lets all say our names and something about us, Morgan will you please go first?" Tiki asked politely to the little boy who nodded. "Hi, my names Morgan and I have a big sister named Lucina." Morgan said waving his hand a little bit. "Is your big sister tiny?" A boy blurted out, "No, she's super duper big" Morgan answered before Tiki set him on her desk. "That's a good question but please raise your hand first." Tiki said to the boy who looked down,

After all the kids introduced themselves Kiran spoke up "Okay now it's time for morning buddies, go and find someone who you'll be with until nap time." "Hi wanna be morning buddies!" A face poked up from the desk causing Morgan to fall on his butt. In front of him was a girl with gray eyes and purple hair with a bun. "S-s-sure I guess." Morgan answered this being the first time a girl his age spoke to him. "Yay, oh right my names Kana, let's go over here." Kana said, gently picking up Morgan and walking over to a nearby dollhouse.

Kana set Morgan near the door of the house and looked at him smiling with a big tooth grin. "So do you have any siblings?" Morgan asked to the girl "Nope but I do have my Mama and Papa. So how old are you, I'm six" Kana asked to the younger boy "I'm five, what do you do for fun?" Morgan asked to the purple haired girl. "Well I mostly be with my Mama and Papa. What do you for fun, I bet you do a bunch of cool stuff like go under the fridge or sneak in people's rooms." Kana said laying down on her stomach so she could make eye contact with the younger boy. "I hang out with my mommy and big sister, also I play with Lucina's friends Noire and Severa as well as Noire's mommy Miss Tharja and my aunts." Morgan rambled a bit but Kana got every word. "What about your Papa?" Kana asked Morgan looking down "My daddy's gone." Morgan said quietly, frowning, Kana covering her mouth with her hands. "But it's fine, I have my mommy and sister and a whole bunch of other people." Morgan said looking back up with a smile.

The rest of morning time went on, Kana and Morgan asked each other various questions. "Okay kiddos, it's time for nap time, go grab a mat and some pillows and other stuff and lie down and try to sleep." Kiran said clapping her hands as she went over to where Kana and Morgan was scooping up the tiny. "You'll have nap time over here with me." Kiran quietly said as the Tiki and the other children went to grab mats and such. Kiran turned off the lights and went over to the desk kicking her feet up on the desk, lucky for you I always carry a blanket for tinies in case if I ever come across one." Kiran whispered wrapping Morgan up in the blanket and placed him on her stomach her hands resting on his back to hold him in place.

Some number of hours later.

Lucina was walking to lunch which was in the first floor, after math she had chemistry with Mrs. Westerman (Miriel) and computers with Mr. Nohr (Leo) she was walking through the halls when she heard a very familiar whimper. Lucina looked down and scanned the floor and saw Morgan whimpering. Like the protective sister she was Lucina dove straight for Morgan and scooped him up. Lucina looked down at the little boy in her hands and saw his clothes had some dirt on them. "Morgan, little buddy what happened?" Lucina asked quietly, gently stroking her brother. "W-w-well it was lunch time and everyone left the room, Miss Kiran asked if she could take me to the lunch room but I said I could do it myself as long as she put me on one of those walkways for people my size. While I was on the passage way some older boys but not as old as you saw me and decided to be mean and said really hurtful things and rubbed me into the ground." Morgan sniffled Lucina gasping wondering how someone could do something that horrible. "Well don't worry Morgan, big sis is here and shell take very good care of you, besides after lunch kindergarten is done for the day so I can just ask Aunt Emmeryn if you can be with me for the rest of the day." Lucina said Morgan calming down.

Lucina carried Morgan in her shirt pocket as she made her way through the lunch line and sitting down. "Lucina!" Lucina turned and saw her best friends Noire and Severa dash towards her giving her a large hug. "Okay, okay you guys not so tight it's great to see you two again." Lucina said, Severa and Noire sitting on each side of Lucina. "I have surprise for you two." Lucina said smirking as she placed Morgan in front of her. "What, Morgan's going to school now." Severa said Noire squeaking picking up Morgan and kissing his little head multiple times. "Hey, hey I want a turn with the scamp too." Severa said taking Morgan from Noire kissing him in the head once before putting him back in front of Lucina. Lucina explained what had happened to Morgan as the boy in question nibbled on some food which was on Lucina's plate. Both girls were angry considering that they considered Morgan as a little brother and enjoyed the littles guys presence.

After Lucina and Morgan finished their lunch they went off to see Emmeryn who was the principal. "Oh hello Lucina how can I help you?" Emmeryn asked politely as Lucina walked into the office. "Well I was wondering if for my classes after lunch that I could have Morgan with me considering that the Kindergarten class is over after lunch." Lucina asked then talking about finding more on her way to lunch. "Okay, I'll have a note prepared for you so the teachers will know that you're allowed to have Morgan with you." Emmeryn explained a few minutes later giving Lucina a note which explained how Lucina will be allowed to have Morgan with her.

Lucina's next class was P.E (which in this school had single gender P.E so her class would have only female classmates and teachers), she was in front of the girls locker rooms when she pulled Morgan out. "Okay, I'm gonna have to change into my gym clothes so I'll have to put you in a place where you won't see anyone change." At that Lucina gently placed Morgan in her mouth and walked into the locker room. Lucina changed into gym clothes as fast as she can without accidentally swallowing Morgan.

Lucina got out of the locker room and took Morgan out of her mouth, she dried him off and held him in her hands as she walked over to two women who were obviously the teachers as they both as whistles. One she recognized as Sully, Kjelle's mom. The other woman was slightly shorter with white hair and shining green eyes.

Sully and the other woman noticed Lucina "Hey, Lucina guess you have me and Effie, I mean Coach Nohr." Sully said gesturing to Effie, "Just to make it clear I'm not married to the computer teacher, I'm married to his older brother." Effie explained to the bluenette. "So why do you need kid?" Sully asked, Lucina just extended her hand showing Morgan. "Oh you got me a jolly rancher, how'd ya know I love the blueberry ones." Effie said reaching for Morgan, Sully slapping her hand. "If stopped thinking about food and look more closely that's obviously a tiny, not a jolly rancher." Sully sighed. Effie rubbing her hand looking slightly offended. "Anyway shouldn't he be on the kindergarten bus home instead of with you Lucina?" Sully asked tilting her head in confusion, Lucina explained what happened with Morgan and showed the note to the teachers. Effie hummed and scratched her chin thinking. "Thats quite the predicament but what do you want us to do about it? Effie asked , Sully sighing again. "I'm pretty sure what Lucina is saying is that she wants one of us to hold onto Morgan while she's doing this class as you can't exactly carry around a tiny while exercising." Sully explained "Wait how do you know his name is Morgan?" Effie asked Sully sighing again. "I know his Mom and Lucina here is friends with my daughter Kjelle, and Lucina has sometimes brought Morgan over. Anyway class is going to start go stand with the other girls over there, you can go catch up with Kjelle." Sully said point to the group of girls which had also contained Noire, Severa and Kjelle.

"So how are we going to decide who's gonna hold onto the kid?" Sully asked as Lucina, still holding Morgan walked over to the group. "We can flip a coin." Effie suggested "Sure but I'm gonna flip since the last time you flipped a coin it somehow got lodged into the ceiling." Sully said pulling out a quarter "I'll be heads" Effie said as Sully flipped the coin and it was heads. "Now you'll just have the kid stand on your shoulder wants have the girls start." Sully explained to her fellow coach.

"Okay let's get started, I'm coach Bull and this is coach Nohr, we're gonna be your coaches for gym. Now some of you might be wondering there are two of us. Well that's because we balance each other out. Coach Nohr here chooses brutally intense workouts that would probably make you want to die, but she is a major softie when it comes to behavior and people trying to make excuses to get out of class. I on the other hand am actually reasonable with my workouts but I have been told I'm too harsh on kids at times . Sully explained "Now we're going to do ten laps around the gym if you have any phones, gum, food, electronic devices or tiny children we recommend you put them away." Effie said some of the girls sighing as they left to the locker rooms, Lucina taking the obvious hint to hand Morgan over. Lucina handed Morgan over to Effie and went back to the other girls.

Sully took charge of the class as Effie was to engrossed with Morgan. "I've always wondered what exactly do tinies do for exercise?" Effie asked holding the little boy in her open hands. "Mommy says tiniest don't need exercise because of their metabolism." Morgan explained Effie surprised that Morgan was able to at least pronounce metabolism.

Gym had ended, all of the girls reasonably tired from the workout.

Lucina had taken Morgan back from Effie and walked to her next class. "Hey Lucina, what's your next class?" Severa asked catching up to her friend. "Culinary Arts, what about you?" Lucina asked "I have culinary arts too, maybe we could sit by each other?" Severa suggested locking arms with Lucina, Morgan ending up clinging to one of Severas orange tails (the hair kind).

The classroom looked like a large kitchen with tables that had stools behind them like you would see in a science class. Lucina and Severa sat at the same table, Lucina putting Morgan between her and Severa. The strange thing was that there wasn't any teacher around until all of a sudden at there was a buzz and a woman dressed like a ninja who had long brown hair that covered one eye (Kagero) appeared in front of Lucina and Severa. startling the whole class. "Hello I am Miss Iwata your teacher for culinary arts, while on the schedule you would see that your teacher for culinary arts says Miss Cadaver (Peri) I have to inform you she has just been arrested for kidnapping and murdering several tineis, and bad timing for me to say that." Kagero said muttering that last bit when she looked down and saw Morgan. "Please tell me you didn't kidnap this little kid." Kagero said looking at Severa and Lucina, Lucina showing her the note the teacher reading over it before giving it back to Lucina. "Works for me I guess, just don't let him be too much of a distraction." Kagero said the two girls and Morgan nodding.

Kagero walked over to the front of classroom. "Now before we begin I want to clarify that yes I am a Ninja, no I will not teach you any Ninja skills unless if you pay me, as I was hired to teach cooking not Ninja skills." Kagero explained "Anyway while this is basic information can anyone tell me what he food groups are?" Kagero looked around the room spotting Morgan with his hand raised. "Morgan what are the food groups?"" Kagero decided to pick the child to humor him. "Carbohydrates, protein, fruits and vegetables, fats and sugars, milk and dairy products." Morgan said with a cute smile, everyone staring at him with surprise "I read a lot of cook books when I'm bored." Morgan replied shrugging.

Class continued on Kagero talking about various things such as how the year and assignments will go, Morgan oddly enough asking Lucina to occasionally take notes for him.

Class ended and Lucina was on her way to her next class history. "Hey Morgan look at this, Aunt Grima's my history teacher." Lucina said pointing at the schedule holding it in front of her shirt pocket where Morgan was poking his head got into the room, Lucina saw Grima who had looked exactly like Robin except she had red eyes instead of brown. Lucina decided to sneak up and hug Grima. "HEY AUNT GRIMA!" Lucina said cheerfully shouting into Grima's ear. "Shadows unbound kid, you scared the heck out of me. How's your day been?" Grima asked turning around hugging Lucina. "It's been good, I've also had a little buddy with me throughout the day." Lucina said lifting Morgan out from the pocket. "Hey little buddy how's it going, hold on one second you're a kindergartener what are you doing here?" Grima asked narrowing her red eyes as she was holding Morgan. Lucina showed the note to Grima who read it carefully. "I can work with this, but on one condition for this class Morgan will be at my desk, but since you have me for homeroom also you can have him back afterwards." Grima explained Lucina nodded the request being reasonable, besides Grima and Morgan got along great but then again most people who personally know Morgan likes him.

Lucina sat down in the front of the class seeing Morgan standing on a Grima's desk which was in front of the class. "Welcome, I'm Miss Necrophage, if you think that's too long you can call me miss G since my first name starts with a G although if you're directly related to me than you can call me Aunt Grima but if you're not and call me Aunt Grima I'll give you detention without batting an eye." Grima said all of the students nodding, one thing that Robin and her sisters were good at was intimidating people into submission.

Grima continued talking about the general first day of school stuff but while doing so she held Morgan in her palm and just stroked him with one finger, Morgan purring like a cat. Understandably everyone was staring at Morgan in confusion, well except Lucina who was trying her best to not burst into laughter.

Eventually class had ended all of the students except Lucina leaving the classroom to go to their home room. "Here's itsy-bitsy thanks for letting me have him for the class." Grima thanked putting Morgan back on the desk but not before gently kissing his head.

Soon more kids entered the room including Kjelle, Severa, Noire and Rhajat. "So this is the adorable little boy keep talking bout dear cousin, I'll tell you I'm not disappointed." Rhajat said with a creepy smile, Morgan having his hand in a friendly matter. "Wow, Noire you weren't kidding when you said your cousin looked like Tharja, if you messed with her hair and dyed it black you wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Severa said impressed circling around the red head. "Don't mess with my hair, my mother already complains enough ain't me taking after my father's side of the family." Rhajat grumbled to Severa.

"Helloooo everyone welcome back! Hope you all had an amazing summer but now it's time to hit the books and learn a whole lot. Anyway as for announcements after school any high schoolers interested in joint the girls swim team go to the pool in the first floor and meet with Miss Necrophage, the taller hotter one if you get confused if you confused. Inigo you messed with my note cards get back here you craven!"

Lucina snickered and so did all of the other students except Morgan as they heard Cynthia yell at Inigo over the intercom. Grima sighed face palming "Well I'm the other Miss Necrophage and you may have seen me earlier today. Anyway this is homeroom it's mainly for catching up on missing work or in the event you don't have any missing work you can just chill out or something like that, as long as it's not too annoying or illegal I'll probably be fine with it." Grima said sitting down.

Eventually homeroom ended and with it was the first day of school. Lucina said goodbye to her friends and went to the bus with Morgan. "Hey Lucina, can I take a nap?" Morfms asked with a cute yawn as the siblings got seated on the bus. "Of course baby bro but I'll have to wake you up once we get home." Lucina said seating Morgan on her lap, stroking his back as he laid on his stomach, she internally squealed in joy at how adorable her baby brother was as bus took off to drop off kids. Lucina satisfied with her first day of school with her baby brother


End file.
